


Sweet Festivity

by EmptyWires



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And they were roomates!, Just Adds being casual, Multi, They buy chocolates~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: Last year they trusted no one was going to buy valentine’s day chocolates the next day and when they walked into the store the shelves where empty.That was not going to happen again.
Relationships: Add/Add/Add, Dominator/Doom Bringer/ Mad Paradox, Edward "Add" Grenore & Edward "Add" Grenore, TriAdd
Series: College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685089
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Festivity

The buzzing from a cellphone followed by a raising upbeat song that could be nothing but described as “annoying” -if you heard it first thing in the morning every day before getting ready to go to school- rang from a counter between a bunked and a single bed.

A short-haired male that was sleeping on the single bed groaned, rolled to a side and covered his ears with his pillow.

“Can you turn your fucking alarm off?!” He was almost to the brick of throwing his other pillow at his partner if he didn't do what he asked.

A disheveled figure rubbed his eye usually covered by his fringe and got off the upper bed of the bunk with nothing but his boxer to take his cell phone.

He frowned when he saw the tag of the alarm was not it’s usual ‘Wake up dumbass.’

‘Go for chocolates.’

He dismissed the alarm and looked at the date on his lock screen.

‘ 7:00 Am, Sat. Feb-15’

He blinked a few times before something clicked at the back of his mind.

“OOHHH!!!” He exclaimed and rushed to grab a pair of jeans.

“Come on Bringer! I’m trying to sleep!” The short-haired male hissed.

“None of that, do you know what day it’s today?” He put on a black tank top followed by a sweatshirt. 

“I don’t care; I want to sleep.”

“Dom, Valentine’s Day was yesterday.”

The short-haired male groaned and sat on his bed.

“And?! We bought a cake yesterday to celebrate, do you remember?” He glared at his partner.

Bringer stopped what he was doing and turned to face Dominator.

“You don’t know what I’m talking about right?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I would know if you told me, dumbass.” He hissed again.

The still disheveled male rolled his eyes.

“Today all Valentine’s Day chocolates are on sale, including those chocolates that you love so much.”

Dominator’s eyes grew open. Bringer continued.

“We made plans yesterday to go and buy as many chocolates as he can before they ran off. We better hurry if we don’t want to fight old ladies or some nerds for them.”

“And why you didn’t start from that?! Geez, I don’t want to fight a grandma!” He got off his bed and rushed to take off his pajamas.

Last year they trusted no one was going to buy valentine’s day chocolates the next day and when they walked into the store the shelves where empty. There was a shopping cart full of chocolate boxes but when Dominator grabbed one of the boxes an old lady yelled at him for taking one of “her chocolates”. It all ended with Bringer grabbing him from the shoulders and Paradox standing between him and the old lady to avoid a fight that was going to take a manager and three employees to establish an agreement.

Now that he was thinking about it, he turned his head to search for someone in the lower bunk bed.

It was empty and it was done, no a trace that Paradox slept in that bed last night.

“Hey, have you seen Paradox?” Dominator asked while buttoning his shirt.

Bringer lifted his shoulders while styling his hair.

“Nope, Maybe he’s in the kitchen.” He put some of the Dominator’s wax on his hair and moved to make room for his partner to get ready in front of the mirror.

The short-haired male put on his pants, grabbed a sweater to put it on over his shirt and a pair of shoes.

He brushed his hair before applying wax to it.

Bringer grabbed his wallet and gave Dom his wallet and a cell phone before both of them walked out of their room.

On the couch of the living door, Paradox was sitting with his legs covered by a blanket over the armrest and his laptop on his tights.

“Good morning sleepyheads~” The long haired male greeted with a grin.

“Paradox, since what time are you awake?” Dominator asked confused.

“Oh, I haven’t sleep. I was working all night over this stupid assignment.” Paradox turned to face his laptop and typed.

“Didn’t you said it was due this Monday?” Bringer tilted his head.

“Exactly, but since I have like two more projects due Monday I need to work on this as much as I can.” He nodded and saved his progress before turning his laptop off. “But whatever, let’s go grab those chocos, my dudes!”

Paradox almost ran to his room to grab his stuff and one of Bringer’s jackets that was on the floor –he didn’t care about it, he just wanted something to cover himself from the cold– and he ran to meet the other two at the door to go downstairs to the parking lot where Dominator’s car was.

Dominator opened his car, got in and opened the doors for his partners from the inside. Paradox and Bringer played a quick game of rock, paper, and scissors to see who’s was going to in the front seat this time; When Paradox won he laughed at his partner and both got inside the car, Dominator would have commented on how childish his partners are but he was already used to this since a very long time ago.

* * *

When they parked at the store they noticed there were no more than six cars in the parking lot, the three smiled and walked to the entrance where Bringer took a shopping cart and they were ready to go chocolate hunting.

They rushed to the front counters where the chocolates where displayed, there were already two teenagers grabbing boxes of chocolates and the same old lady Dominator fought with last year, he glared at her direction before turning his head and helping his partners grab the chocolates they wanted the most.

Paradox grabbed all Reese’s chocolate boxes and bags he found, even the ones that came in heart-shaped boxes.

Bringer took all the bags of Kit Kats and M&Ms from the ones filled with “fun size” mini-bags to all the limited edition flavors that were available during Valentine’s season.

Dominator didn’t have mercy on the other early shoppers and took all the Hershey’s chocolates he found. There were no chocolate bars or any type of Kisses of that brand in the two aisles filled with chocolates after Dominator took all that he could find.

The shopping cart was full of chocolates, the three were surprised to have been able to fill the cart even after Valentine’s day since they did not expect to find so many chocolates from their favorite brands.

“Mission accomplished my boys!” The long haired male beamed to his lovers and bumped his fist with Bringers. “Now that we are here we should buy what we are running out at home; yesterday I wanted to prepare myself a coffee but there was no more coffee and I had to drink an energy drink that was in the refrigerator.”

Dominator nodded. “We are running out of Shampoo and conditioner, I guess we need to visit that aisle.”

“We are also running out of groceries, let’s go,” Bringer added and they went through the aisles adding everything they needed to the cart.

After they self-checkout and put all their groceries to their reusable shopping bags that Dom always carry in his car and some to plastic bags they left the store triumphant and happy with their achievement.

They got in the car and Bringer let Paradox sit in the front seat again. He checked his wallet to see how much money did he have left when he got an idea.

“Hey!” He cooed.

Dominator tilted his head to watch him from the driving mirror and Paradox turned to face him.

“Let’s go grab some breakfast, my treat.”

Paradox smiled so wide it reached the corners of his eyes.

Dom smirked. “I hope you don’t mind buying me three cups of coffee.”

Bringer laughed. “Only three? Come on don’t take pity on me and order as much coffee as you want.”

“I’m glad you are saying that cuz I haven't eaten since yesterday.” Paradox purred.

Bringer nodded. “Let’s go to McDonald's.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I have this draft since February? This was meant to be posted on Valentines day but school and homework said "not today."  
> I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading.  
> (I hope i get to post more often tho.)  
> Please stay safe :)


End file.
